


Somebody Save Me

by OndoriNaramaki



Category: Smallville
Genre: He does not deserve the bad things that happen to him, I am horrible don't mind me, I hate Lionel, I love Lex, I'm still on season one actually, Incest, M/M, Not Beta'd, Rape, i wrote this in a day, poor Lex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki
Summary: When Lionel in Clark's body pays Luther a visit for a second day in a row Lex isn't sure he'll survive to the end of the day; there's only so much his body can take, and the guy isn't going easy on him anymore.Set during the s4 ep "Transference" and a continuation to Yeaka's fic "Zaotang".





	Somebody Save Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zaotang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522862) by [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka). 



> So I read this fic called "Zaotang" (which I loved~) and pooped this out the very next day, which is odd since I'm not usually a fast writer. So thank you, Yeaka, for inspiring me! I highly recommend reading their fic first, both because it is awesome and because this fic probably won't make much sense unless you do.

Lionel still in Clark's body heads over to Lex's the very next day, only to find him in the same exact position as when he last saw him: naked, disheveled and sprawled out on the couch, eyes closed. 

He silently stalks his way closer to the ostensibly sleeping figure before looming over him to cast a shadow on his son's face. Lex's eyes open in confusion before suddenly becoming wide as saucers in pure shock. "No, no no no no, please don't." Lex tries to scoot back to put some—even just a small amount of—distance between them before gasping out in pain as it jostles his lower regions, which currently feel like they're on fire.

Clark purses his lips, eyeing the sofa-ridden man below him. "Guess I was a little harder on you than I thought, but I also guess I thought you'd be tougher than this." He then cups the side of Lex's face with his hand and Lex is stunned into silence, not having a clue what to do in this situation; much like yesterday.

"You know, I wasn't kidding about that spanking session," Clark says as he rubs his thumb over a mark he left on Lex's face. "but maybe another time; looks like someone could use a bath." He finished, eyeing the mess on Lex's stomach.

Before Lex could even begin to formulate a reply he was being effortlessly lifted by two muscular arms and carried off in the direction of the bathroom containing the largest tub, his heart beating a mile a minute as he could already tell this did not bode well.

Although Clark set him down in the tub gently, Lex still hissed in pain. Clark lightly shushed him and turned the water on just the wrong side of hot; definitely uncomfortable, but nothing that would cause lasting damage. Then he turned around and grabbed a hand towel, "Let's get you cleaned up, son." before soaping it up and wiping it over Lex's cum-stained stomach.

After giving Lex a thorough wipe-down, Clark looks to his lower regions and hums, a calculating look overtaking his features, and Lex practically stopped breathing in fear of what his dad could possibly be thinking.

"I have an idea as for how to prepare you for our next session." Clark said as he stood and walked over to the exit. "Now don't you go anywhere," he smirked before heading off to who knows where. 

Lex stayed where he was, not because he was doing as told, but because even the _thought_ of getting out of the tub by himself made his body ache. He couldn't help but wonder what in the world his dad had planned for him, but wished he'd never asked when in strode the 6 foot plus, broad shouldered figure much sooner than would be expected if he had to go somewhere to obtain what he was currently holding: lube and a big anal stretcher. 

It started off not thin, and quickly got thicker towards the base in bubbled segments, meant to each catch as it stretched you wider, and Lex blanched at the sight as Clark casually walked closer, not even looking up as he ran his fingers over the black silicon, inspecting it. 

He then knelt beside the tub and looked over at Lex, who was now wide-eyed and unsuccessfully attempting to back away in the confined space, big as it was for a bathtub. "No," he whispered as he slowly shook his head.

"Come on Lex, you know you want my cock in you again, and this will just make things smoother later, because I won't go as easy as last time." That reveal caused Lex to whiten out of shock and Clark took that opportunity to pour some oil on a couple of his fingers before sticking them in the tub.

Just before he inserted the first one a hand shot out and grabbed his weakly. "Stop, please." Lex pleaded with both his voice and his eyes.

"Just relax and this won't be as painful," Clark cooed as he effortlessly pulled Lex's hand away. "I'm only trying to make next time hurt less than it will otherwise, now stop resisting; be a good boy for me, won't you?"

Lex went silent because he had no choice but to go along with whatever his dad was about to do, and the other man took his silence as permission, not that he needed it anyway. 

When the first finger shoved half way in all at once Lex gave a small scream at the pain inflicted on his already abused hole and made another grab at the wrist attached to that finger. Clark eyed him, but otherwise ignored his protests, and—Lex's attempts at holding him back absolutely useless—he pulled his finger back out and then shoved it all the way in up to the knuckle, eliciting only a hiss of pain this time as Lex bit his lip to keep himself from screaming again, tears leaking their way out of his ducts without his permission. 

"Now that's better," Clark's voice cooed at him once again before the man leant over and pressed a kiss to Lex's forehead. "Just relax." 

Lex dropped his hand from where it had still been attached to the other man's wrist, knowing it was absolutely useless to try to resist now. Whatever Lionel wanted to do was going to happen whether Lex liked it or not. 

Too soon once again a second finger was added, scissoring him after just two pumps, and then a third followed shortly after, making Lex's hole sting with the stretch. 

Then the fingers were pulled out all at once and Lex looked to the side to see Clark pouring lube on the anal stretcher. He held his breath and closed his eyes in preparation of what was to come. He felt a hand gently Cup his face and the words "Just relax~" ghost over his ear just before something smooth and round breached his hole. He gasped at the sudden sensation, but it was swallowed up by a mouth pressing over his and a tongue shoving its way in to explore. Lex had to pull in deep breaths through his nose while his mouth and anus were simultaneously assaulted, the stretcher being pulled back out, then inserted up to the second ring. There were 5 in total, and Lex didn't know if he could make it up to that one before tearing. 

When they were up to the fourth one, Lex getting light-headed from lack of oxygen as his dad wouldn't let up on either front, he saw Clark suddenly let go and grip at his head as he stumbled back, his eyes closed tightly. Lex took this opportunity to gasp in some much-needed air while wondering what was going on now. 

Soon he stopped clutching at his head and when he looked over at Lex with wide eyes Lex could just _tell_. This was no longer Lionel, but _Clark_. He released as big a sigh of relief as his lungs would allow. Clark took in the sight before him and his expression changed from one of confusion to one of horror. 

Too good of a person to just skedaddle out of there, Clark—the _real_ Clark—slowly made his way back over to Lex, hands palm-out in front of him in a placating manner. 

"Lex, I am _so sorry_ , and you probably won't believe me, but whoever was around for the last few days _wasn't me_ ; somehow I got body-swapped with someone else." He dared not say who out of pure revulsion at the thought of what that meant, and it would be better if Lex didn't know, for the sake of his sanity.

Lex looked Clark in the eye, realizing he must have seen what happened, or at least enough, and then looked away, sure that was the last time he'd ever be able to look Clark in the eye. "I know. I'm sorry." He sighed, slumping in both defeat, and relief it was all over. 

" _You're_ sorry? For what??" Clark couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"Because of me your body got used in a way you couldn't have wanted." He'd probably never want to see Lex again. 

Clark took a quick step closer " _MY_ body got-?" but Lex's flinch at both the sudden movement and raise of voice had him calming himself down. "Sorry, but Lex, you're _hurt_. You shouldn't be worrying about me." 

Lex chances a look over at Clark, expecting to see disgust, but none was to be found; just a look of sadness mixed with worry and caring. "Okay." Lex whispered, breathless. 

Nodding to himself, Clark slowly knelt beside the tub and, twiddling his thumbs for a couple seconds, looked over at Lex and hesitantly asked "Is it okay if I..." and without shifting his eyes away from Lex's face nodded towards Lex's lower regions, where the obtrusion was still located.

"Yes, please do." Lex closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing calm as he waited for Clark to remove the horrid thing. 

Wincing in sympathy at how uncomfortable it must feel, Clark slowly moved his hand towards the thing sticking into Lex and grabbed a firm hold of it. "Alright, I've got it. I'm going to go slow, okay?" He waited until he saw Lex nod minutely, eyes still shut tight. "Okay, here we go." He pulled gently but firmly, trying to cause the least amount of discomfort possible and it came out one bulb at a time, Lex panting in relief when it was finally all the way out. 

"Thank you," he breathed, gratitude evident in his voice.

Clark nodded before looking around for a trash can and then tossing the strange device into it. "Um..."

"Could you please get me some water? From the kitchen?" Lex clarified, sitting in a tub of water as he was.

"Uh, yeah sure, of course! Be right back!" Clark said as he ran off, coming back almost too soon to be plausible, then holding a glass full of cool water against Lex's lips so he could easily drink it. Half the glass was downed by the time Lex pulled away and gasped in some air. 

He then rested his head against the back of the tub, before shifting slightly and then hissing in pain at the subconscious movement. "And maybe some Tylenol too? Cabinet behind you, top left." Lex instructs, seeming a lot calmer than Clark would expect given what had just taken place. 

Lex automatically felt so much safer when Clark came back to his body; now he knew no matter what, he'd be alright. He was in good hands now. The hands of the gentle Clark, not the domineering hands of someone who suddenly came into too much power, for Clark was not small in the least, and with all those farming chores he had to do on a daily basis he had quite a bit of strength to go along with his large frame. 

Soon Clark was by Lex's side again, helping him take the pain meds with the remaining water in the glass. Once it was empty he gently set it aside and wondered aloud what to do next. "Um, do you want me to call an ambulance?"

"No." Lex said almost too quickly. "No, I'd prefer to not have to deal with anyone or anything else right now. And I'm not bleeding anywhere, so I should be good with a little... or a _lot_ of rest, I should say." Lex amended after realizing how painful even the slightest _movement_ was. He really didn't want to go to a hospital, because his father could easily pay him a visit there and Lex was definitely not ready for that.

"Okay, yeah that's fine, don't worry." Clark reassured him. "But we should really get you out of there before you get all pruney." He gestured toward the bath before looking around for something and giving small 'aha!' after spotting a robe and towel rack. Then he turned back and put his hand on the water-draining lever, but paused, looking over to Lex for permission and only pulling it after his friend said "Go ahead."

Once the water was making its way down the drain Clark made his way over to where he saw the towels and pristine purple robe, snatching them off their perch before heading back over to Lex. The water level was already a good bit lower, allowing Clark to see that Lex's skin was all pink where the water had made contact, and the sight made Clark seethe with anger at who had done this to his friend. But he could deal with that later; right now Lex needed him.

"Here." He handed Lex a towel the second he heard the last of the water exit the large tub, looking away to give Lex a modicum of privacy, then the robe once Lex had finished drying himself the best he could. Lex wasn't able to put the robe on as he usually would, so he just draped it over himself like a blanket, now feeling a little chilly with the absence of the water.

After making sure Lex was decent (or as decent as current circumstances would allow) he turned back towards him and bent over the tub with his arms outstretched. "Is it okay if I carry you?" He asked before making contact though.

Lex wanted to respond with 'You? Anytime.', but settled for a mere nod instead, bringing his arms up and tightening them around Clark's neck—his weakened limbs trembling slightly from the effort and malnutrition, having not eating anything in nearly a whole day—as Clark (the _real_ Clark this time) effortlessly lifted him up and started walking him to a much more comfortable place to recline; Lex softly calling out directions as he rested his head against the warm, broad chest. 

All too soon they had arrived in Lex's bedroom, and Clark set him down on the plush bed before pulling a blanket over him. "Um..." Clark wondered aloud, not exactly knowing what to do next. 

"As long as I have my phone, I'm good from here." Lex said, looking to the side to see his cell resting next to the lamp on the side table. 

Clark followed his eyes and grabbed the phone, handing it over to his friend before asking. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll have someone bring me something to eat, and if anything hurts too much I'll call my private physician. Technology." Lex smirked as he gave his phone a slight shake of indication, pulling a small smile from Clark himself. 

"Okay then," the teen said as he turned and headed for the door.  
"But I'm coming back tomorrow to see how you're doing. First thing." He finished, stubborn face on.

Lex couldn't help but give a small chuckle at his friend's determination, but then sobered up and looked him square in the eye. "Clark? Thank you." He said, imbuing the words with as much meaning as he possibly could. 

Clark stared back at him, understanding the significance of the words. "Anytime." He said before making his exit, and Lex could tell he meant it. Did he even deserve a friend as amazing as Clark? He wasn't sure, but he was definitely glad he had one.

Clark would've preferred to stay and help out Lex in any way he needed it, but right now he had one slimy Lionel to deal with. He couldn't exactly turn him over to the authorities for what he'd done, so Clark would just have to settle for giving him a piece of his mind and telling him to stay away from Lex if he knew what was good for him. 

He clenched his hands into fists, just wanting to put them straight through the guy for what he'd done, but knew that if that was the way he went about solving all his problems he would no longer be the good guy, so instead he'd settle for threatening to tell his son who exactly had been using Clark's body against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this horrible thing I wrote and please share with me your thoughts!


End file.
